They Don't Have to Understand
by bookgirl111
Summary: Jinx and Wally just click, alright? They don't care about what anyone else thinks about them: not classmates who just don't get it, not their best friends who find it wrong, and more importantly not the "natural" social order that decides at your birth if you are a H or an T. Screw them all –they don't have to understand.


They Don't Have to Understand

 **Summary:** **Jinx and Wally just click, alright? They don't care about what anyone else thinks about them: not their disappointed parents who are rarely there to begin with, not classmates who just don't get it, not their best friends who find it wrong, and more importantly not the "natural" social order that decides at your birth if you are a H or an T. Screw them all –they don't have to understand.**

 **T or H?**

 _Brrriiingggg!_

"Yes!" shouts a spunky red-head as he gets out of his desk. "School! Finally! Over!"

"Hey!" Shouts his desk-mate over the exited speedster, "Stop building a moat around our desks!" Thus stopping the speedster in his 75 miles per hour track.

" _But, Robin_!" Wally wines looking at his sunglass-wearing friend.

"Ugh. Just leave already," the boy gives him a go-away motion never looking up from his computer, "I'll just tell the others that you've got to help your aunt or some other excuse."

Packing up his bags with a wide smile on, Wally pulls on his retro headphones with the lightning sign of the flash and begins his 'End of School Day' playlist at random. "You know!" He shouts at his friend, "You could just tell them where I'm really going!"

And with a somewhat yellow streak from his jacket vanished out of the now mostly empty classroom and hallway.

Robin on the other hand sighs, glad his distraction probably saved several students from getting run over by speedster while he's not paying attention on top of pushing the upper limit of his skills like every other afternoon for the last nine months, pulling off his sunglasses once completely alone he rubs his closed eyes in frustration. "Ugh, Wally… of all the girls to date…"

Sighing the young marked T gathers up his own materials to head down to the rest of his friends. Barely under his breath the wind can make out, "Why an H?"

 **T or H?**

Leaning against the brick wall with fresh graffiti, Jinx –in all her bright pink hair and obvious bubbly personality –pops her bubble-gum in boredom. Fingering her four-leaf clover pendent the H eyes the empty spray cans she's left littering the dead grass internally contemplating whether or not she should pick them up.

"Ms. Karma," a stern and slightly Russian voice calls from the school entrance, not two feet from the wall she's leaning against.

Internal dread is hidden behind an indifferent look as Jinx waits just a few seconds more…

"Ms. Karma," the voice comes out almost reprimanding, but Jinx knows that she's pleased the elder by her small rebellion.

Slowly turning over, choreographed at this point really, the pink-haired sorceress greets her better. "Headmistress Rogue," she speaks calm with a tilt of her head.

"Is this your newest piece," the headmistress looks over the graffiti, which mocks the none other than Batman himself done in bright pink and being held under a huge stiletto heal with the phrase: 'LONG LIVE HIVE!' done tastefully in cursive.

"Yeah." Blowing up another bubble, Jinx shrugs, "Came to me in fourth period."

"Is that why you successfully escaped from your classes, evaded capture to the free-zone, and missed all of your afternoon classes?" Not bother to answer the headmistress walks closer to the image, kicking the empty spray cans with her stilettos. "You even found the time to litter, ha! Wonderful work as always."

A moment passes in tense silence and internally Jinx was facing two thoughts: One – _where the hell is Wally!_ And two – _my bubble gums running out of flavor!_

"Ms. Karma." The headmistress begins to speak again. "You are of the worst students that we have here at our _insignificant_ HIVE academy currently, and could easily become one of the worst H's to ever be released upon the world -I am, of course, assured that you already realize this. It is for that reason alone that I must ask: why do you, and H, constantly leave the premises of your prison to _date_ ," the word is almost spited out, "of all things a T? Even more so, a second generation T?" The headmistress's eyes squint, her somewhat appraising look becoming steel again. "I do hope he has not made a turncoat of you." The threat is left unsaid.

Spiting her gum into the grass, inches from the headmistress's stilettos, Jinx raises her arms slowly above her head the long sleeves showing more of her pale wrists. Once completed stretching like a cat her pink eyes open to look directly as her superior. "Pu-lease. Just because I found a good ride out of this dump and gotten one of those rotten T's to follow me around like a lost little duckling does not make me one of them. I'm an H just like you –I've just got the added advantage of having one of those goody-two shoes on my side." Placing her hands on her hips, Jinx continues her show by walking around to pass Headmistress Rogue to the opened gate to the school. "And if I have to date and act all cute and garbage to build up such an important relationship for my future –then I'm willing to make the sacrifice."

Seeing the yellow blur in the distance, Jinx smirks just a bit spreading her legs out a little wider and theatrically lifting her arms out to the world around her. "And if you think that anyone is going to get in my way of then you better watch out-"

And she was gone, caught willingly by the yellow blur, Headmistress Rogue laughs lightly at the student's ambitiousness and head in.

The words are still left unsaid.

' _Because Karma's a bitch.'_

 **T or H?**

A sharp yellow blur can be seen running along the abandoned cliff-side roads as it climbs higher and higher across the red, dusty formations. Looking closer Wally West, second generation T, and future addition to the Flash family, is listening to Paramore's new song 'Hard Times' while holding his girlfriend of almost a year –yes, he is most definitely internally screaming in joy –with her legs wrapped around his waist: a much safer position they discovered months ago after a certain slime monster issue, since then Jinx refuses to let him carry her long distances bridal style, but on the upside it shaved three whole seconds off the pick-up time! Success!

Coming to a soft sliding stop at the top of the cliff, Wally bends down allowing his girlfriend to climb off, he of course still blushes as red as his hair from the small peck of thanks placed on the back of his neck.

"We having a picnic, Roadrunner?" Jinx teases as she kneels down onto the already prepared checkered red and white blanket with three picnic baskets keeping the wind from stealing it.

"Yup," Wally grins as he pulls down his headphones to his neck. Taking off his travel goggles as well he takes the other side of the blanket next with only a basket between them. "Hope it was worth the extra minute."

"Well…" Jinx teases, "let's see what's been prepared." Internally Jinx is actually pleased, since the two started for formally date last year they had a practice of hanging out Monday through Thursday in the city usually doing class work or napping at the beach but every Friday before they have to part for the weekend or holidays they each take turns planning a surprise date for the other. A picnic in a small secluded place where no one can bash on Jinx for being an H or cry out for Wally to save them just because he's a T is a godsend.

 _Especially with summer coming up_ , Jinx thinks as she pulls out a box of… Chinese food. She can't help it, Jinx snorts softly. Ignoring Wally's growing smile across his freckled face she continues to unload completely and utterly non-picnic food: meat stew, crab cakes, more Chinese boxes filled with fried rice and chicken fried udon, her favorite ratatouille, and melting ice cream before she completely empties the basket. "What the heck Roadrunner?"

"Aw, common, Lucky. Anybody can have a picnic with pie and sandwiches. But can every girl say," he pauses dramatically as he pulls something large out of a second basket, "that they've been served a platter of macaroons?" and indeed on an oval platter Jinx found herself looking at an arrangement of yellow and light purple macaroons. Lifting one of them off the platter Wally offers the purple mac half out of his mouth. Rolling her eyes Jinx meets his lips anyways taking half of the sweet and finding herself enjoying the lavender and raspberry flavor. "The yellow ones are lemon," Wally explains already lifting up the last basket and pulling out greased pizza slices that have already gone mostly cold.

"And no meal is complete without pizza." Jinx mocks her boyfriend remembering his life motto after their first official date.

"No wiser words have ever been said, Lucky." Wally talks over a large slice of pizza already stuffed in his mouth. Already immune to her boyfriend's lack of manners Jinx sits down to enjoy her own meal and with the view of the sun beginning to drop from the sky off in the distance.

As the sun begins to set further off in the sky and the food, thanks to a certain speedster, is almost gone Wally and Jinx find themselves leaving both against one another and against a fallen log behind them.

"So I beat my record today." Wally breaks the silence, rubbing one of Jinx's hands with his own. She hums softly, encouraging him to continue. "Originally I could get an eight mile lap done in 2.4 seconds –today I did it in 2.29."

"Straight or curved."

"Straight."

"Those usually take longer than the curved one's right? Because you have to basically stop immediately and then run the other four miles back?"

"Yeah."

"I did a new painting today."

"Cool. What was it?"

"Batman in pink with a stiletto heel holding him down. And of course titled 'Long Live Hive'."

"Batman in pink?" Wally chuckles in disbelief attempting to imagine it. "Oh man –don't let him see that one –or at least know it was you."

"The headmistress liked it." Jinx whispers leaning in a little closer.

Wally drops the smile immediately. "Is everything going alright with her? I mean –now that," Wally tightens his grip over Jinx's shoulder.

"Now that she knows about us?"

Wally nods staring off at the sunset in the distance.

"I'm pretty sure I convinced her, like most of the student body, that I'm just using you to help myself out in the future. But unlike most of my peers she can be less –less predictable. Even for me," _'as her daughter'_ is left unsaid.

The sun has almost set completely. Just a spare glimmer of light can be seen beyond the outline of the trees. In some respects Jinx can't help but compare it to her own fate –a glimmer of slight being weighed down by the vast dark sky and the unwavering earth below. You're either a T oppressing those that don't reach the sky or you are an H who is unwilling, and in many respects, not allowed to change your fate. And the glimmer of lights that travel in between like Jinx –they all get their lives snuffed out in the end, be it by family or foe.

"Hey," a warm hand runs through her the back of her neck, "you okay?" Wally finishes whispering in her hair as he holds her closer than before.

"Thinking." She barely whispers.

"That can be dangerous, Lucky." Wally jokes.

But Jinx doesn't smile back, instead she seems to cuddle closer into Wally.

"Lucky?"

"I'm an H." she whispers her eyes becoming cold. "You're a T."

"So what?" Wally brushes the comment off. "I don't really believe in the system –determining at birth certain children are "special" and then deciding on the spot by background and possible powers said infant will develop whether they'll be a Titan to save the world or a Hive to destroy it –it's just stupid. Humans are too complex to just slap a label over, babe. If anything –we're more than enough proof that T's and H's can't just hate one another on principle."

"But that doesn't change the fact our time is coming to an end." Like the day, as evening fully sets. In a year Jinx would be of age to take the Hive Exam and be assigned to a mentor for graduation. The T system, which has students attached to a mentor from the moment their abilities develop, would keep Wally in school for another two years and then have him assigned as a hero to his own territory. They would be separate, almost adults –but still bound to the same chains that have held them since birth. Since a golden H or a golden T was tattooed onto their right shoulder moments after birth.

Their fates would separate them one way or another.

"We could run away." Wally whispers to her. "I could carry us so far and so fast that no one could ever catch us. We could disappear."

"Why bother?" Jinx whispers back, voicing the reality both of them understand. "You can't leave your mother behind, nor I my little sister Terra –even if she never finds out about me I can't just leave her to the mercy of our shared mother. If we leave the system will definitely try to use them against us –to keep the system their not above having killing innocent people like your mom or a T like Terra. Plus, if we start running –we'll never be able to stop and take in the world arounds us," 'like right now' also goes left unsaid as both look up to see the glimmering stars try to shine their way through the smog.

The two sit for a moment more enjoying one another's presence.

Wally is the first to stand.

Jinx follows, just a little hesitant, her arms automatically wrapping around Wally's neck.

"Do you," Wally starts as he lifts Jinx up by her waist into their usual form for long runs, "remember what you told me the first time we kissed?"

Smiling softly Jinx brings her lips no more than an inch from Wally's and whispers clearly to him, "They don't have to understand –we just click, so why not?", before kissing him softly on the lips.

With a soft breeze the two are gone, only a slight sway of the leaves and a forgotten picnic blanket as proof of every being there.

 **T or H?**

 **AN: That ended on a sadder note than I thought it would. Oh well. This story was inspired by the pictured used as the cover by piccolo-kun and I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
